vive la pluie
by Oxytreza
Summary: que dieu bénisse cette pluie torentielle tombée sur la tête de Watanuki devant chez Domeki...


Titre : Vive la pluie !

Auteur : Bloody's soul (alias Angel, ou Angel's hell. Vous avez peut-être lu mes fic dans la section one piece…enfin je n'espère pas car vu le niveau que j'avais à l'époque…)

Couple : Watanuki et Domeki bien sûr… uu

Rating : T (lemon w)

Disclaimer : pas a moi. (dommage)

« Et POURQUOI je suis ENCORE tout seul avec toi ? POURQUOI je ne suis pas seul avec ma chère Himawari-chan ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas changer de disque, pour une fois ? En ce moment, tous les soirs, c'est pareil…

-BEN C'EST BIEN NORMAL ! »

Les deux adolescents marchaient côte à côte dans la rue qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Le premier, très mince et aux cheveux bruns, soupira tandis que le deuxième, plus grand, plus athlétique et aux cheveux noirs, levait les yeux au ciel. Ils se plongèrent tous deux dans un silence profond. Quelques minutes plus tard, le deuxième, Domeki, s'arrêta devant le porche du temple où il habitait et dit : « Et bien, à demain, Watanuki…

-Ouais, c'est ça, à demain… » grommela l'interpellé en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Mais à peine avait-il fait ces quelques pas qu'une pluie torrentielle lui tomba dessus. Domeki, bien à l'abri sous son porche, eut un sourire moqueur en regardant son camarade faire demi-tour et se précipiter sous le porche à ses côtés. « Whaa ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pluie ? Elle est tellement violente que ça fait mal à la tête ! »

Domeki haussa les épaules :

-Tu n'as qu'à venir t'abriter chez moi en attendant qu'elle se calme…

-Venir chez toi ? Non ! Plutôt mourir ! » s'exclama Watanuki en s'élançant courageusement sous la pluie… Pour refaire demi-tour aussitôt. Il n'avait fait que deux brefs passages sous la pluie, mais il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. « En fait… Je crois que je vais accepter ton invitation… », dit-il avec une moue dépitée. Domeki se mit à sourire et partit en courant sous la pluie en direction du temple, suivi de près par Watanuki. Une fois a l'intérieur, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement de concert. Ils retirèrent leurs manteaux trempés et les suspendirent afin de les faire sécher, ainsi que leurs vestes et leurs pantalons d'uniformes (« Je refuse de me déshabiller devant toi ! » « Et bien soit, si tu veux garder ton pantalon et attraper la mort, ça te regarde… » « … ! »). Sans un mot, Domeki tendit un kimono bleu à Watanuki qui l'enfila en bougonnant. Domeki enfila également un kimono, mais gris, puis sortit des bougies. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais , demanda Watanuki.

-Comme le vent est en train de se lever, je pense qu'il va y avoir un orage et s'il y a une coupure de courant, je préfère avoir les bougies sous la main, répondit placidement le brun.

-Rha…tu m'énerves à toujours avoir réponse a tout ! Qui te dit qu'il va y avoir un orage, d'ailleurs ? » Comme pour répondre a Watanuki, le ciel se mit à trembler et un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant un instant d'une lumière blafarde les visages des deux adolescents. Watanuki resta saisi et s'assit en soupirant. « Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison… », marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur le front. Domeki s'assit à côté de lui et se contenta d'allumer les bougies. Une fraction de seconde après la lumière électrique se coupait (1). Watanuki sursauta et poussa un petit cri. Il sentit le regard moqueur de son voisin sur lui et entendit la voix grave de celui-ci : « Tu flippes vraiment pour rien, toi…

-DE KWÂ ? » Cet échange s'arrêta là et ils restèrent silencieux. La nuit était totalement tombée cette fois-ci et la pluie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'arrêter…Les minutes passèrent, lentes et silencieuses…Les bougies étaient presque arrivées à leur terme et produisaient un doux sifflement. Watanuki devait plisser les yeux s'il voulait voir correctement ce qui se passait autour de lui, tant la pénombre était épaisse. « Dis donc, il fait vraiment sombre, chez toi…observa-t-il en se tournant à demi vers l'endroit où Domeki devait être assis (La pièce était tellement obscure qu'il ne voyait plus que ses pieds et son bas de kimono, éclairés faiblement par la bougie)

-Mmh… » Watanuki fixa pendant encore quelques secondes le noir où semblait se trouver la tête de son compagnon puis détourna les yeux. Soudain il perçut un froissement de tissu, une main sur sa nuque, saisie par derrière, et quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son oreille. Faisant un bond impressionnant en arrière, il s'écria : « CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME FAIS, LÀ ! Il entendit un petit rire et la voix, étrangement douce, de Domeki :

-Et bien quoi ? ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait peur, si ?

-Mais…Bien sûr que si ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de me lécher l'oreille ? » Un autre froissement de tissu, puis le corps de Domeki, tout près, vraiment tout près, presque assis sur lui, son corps communiquant une chaleur exquise. Watanuki eut un frémissement. Puis un second, plus violent, presque un tremblement, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Domeki au creux de son oreille : « Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? ... Même toute petite ? » L'adolescent déglutit avec difficulté et tourna les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon, cette fois assez proche pour qu'il puisse l'apercevoir dans la pénombre. « Tu... Tu ne comptes quand même pas…Enfin…Tu n'es pas… Domeki, tu… » Le Domeki en question eut un petit rire qui, d'après Watanuki, ne présageait rien de bon pour la nuit à venir. Puis, de sa main droite, attrapa la nuque de Watanuki tandis que de sa main gauche, il lui attrapait le menton. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent tout doucement et juste avant de les poser sur celles du brun, il murmura : « Ferme les yeux. » Watanuki obtempéra malgré lui et sentit la bouche de Domeki sur la sienne. Une seconde de calme, puis sa langue essayant de forcer le barrage des dents. Watanuki se crispa et tenta de se débattre mais Domeki était plus fort que lui et le tenait bien. L'adolescent commençait à manquer d'air. Il entrouvrit la bouche, par réflexe de survie, puis le regretta aussitôt en sentant la langue brûlante et enivrante de son compagnon qui en avait profité pour se glisser dans sa bouche. Domeki explorait avec délices la cavité buccale de son ami et comptait aller plus loin, c'était évident. Sa main gauche quitta le menton de Watanuki pour se glisser dans le col du kimono bleu, caressant le torse mince et fragile de l'adolescent. Adolescent qui commençait à trembler sous les caresses du brun. Il s'agrippa aux épaules du garçon qui lui faisait face et réussit à le repousser. Il reprit sa respiration, les bras toujours tendus devant lui, tenant à distance respectable Domeki qui le regardait avec un air malicieux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Domeki ! Arrête, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Une envie soudaine…

-Mais…Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Je suis un garçon, moi !

-Je ne vois pas très bien le rapport… » Watanuki resta interdit. Il est vrai que l'homosexualité est reconnue, dans notre monde. Cette seconde de réflexion lui valut de se retrouver plaqué au sol par les mains puissantes de son compagnon qui le regardait toujours avec ce petit air que les hommes on toujours avant de déguster une friandise particulièrement à leur goût…Watanuki se tortilla dans tous les sens en gémissant. Domeki, le bloquant de tout son poids car assis sur lui, glissa ses deux mains sur la poitrine du brun et défit la ceinture du kimono. Ses doigts frôlèrent le sexe de l'adolescent qui couina de peur, d'effarouchement et de plaisir. Domeki se pencha sur lui et lui murmura : « J'essayerai de ne pas te faire mal, je te le promets… » Puis sa main se referma sur la verge de son compagnon qui eut un hoquet de surprise et ferma brutalement les paupières, les serrant fort. Et tandis que Domeki le caressait doucement, faisant monter une sorte de désir en lui, il pensait. Que ressentait-il en ce moment précis ? De la peur ? Oui. De l'étonnement ? Aussi. Mais quoi d'autre ? Quelle était…Cette petite sensation qui germait depuis quelque temps dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il voyait Domeki ? Watanuki avait bien une idée, mais avait toujours essayé de se persuader du contraire. Et pourtant…Et pourtant, elle était bien là, cette petite graine, qui lui soufflait ces deux mots, ces deux petit mots que Watanuki avait toujours ignorés du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais qui revenaient à toute allure dans cette situation qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça : « Tu l'aimes ». Oui. Oui, il l'aimait. Sûrement. Watanuki poussa un long soupir qui se mua en gémissement puis en cri quand il se libéra sous l'action de la main certes encore inexpérimentée mais déjà habile de son amant (2). Celui-ci eut un gentil sourire, se pencha et reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Watanuki, qui, cette fois, participa activement au baiser, acte qui ne manque pas d'étonner Domeki, qui ne s'attendait ni à de l'amour, ni à du désir aussi vite de la part du frêle garçon. Le brun entoura de ses bras le cou de son homologue et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, gémissant son nom dans un murmure lascif. « Domeki… ». L'archer eut de nouveau un sourire et serra contre lui le médium et l'embrassa dans le cou, sur les épaules, le bras droit, le flanc du même côté, la hanche…Watanuki referma les yeux et décida de se laissa guider par ses instincts et ses envies. Domeki se redressa, défit à son tour son kimono et se pencha au-dessus du brun pour lui embrasser les côtes, accompagnant ses baisers de petites morsures gentilles, et fit glisser ses deux mains sur les fesses de son partenaire afin de le soulever et poser son bassin sur ses cuisses. Watanuki étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et se cambra légèrement, appréhendant un peu les événements à venir. Domeki se glissa alors entre les cuisses du medium en s'enfonça en lui le plus doucement et le plus calmement qu'il put, mais arrachant tout de même un cri au pauvre Watanuki qu'une douleur aigue venait de traverser de part en part. Domeki s'arrêta, attendant que son jeune amant se détende pour continuer. Watanuki poussa un soupir puis hocha légèrement la tête, pour donner le feu vert à l'archer, qui sourit et commença à bouger doucement, presque tendrement. Watanuki poussait de petits gémissements tant que la souffrance se faisait toujours sentir. Celle-ci mit un bon bout de temps avant d'accepter de laisser le pas au plaisir, mais quand elle le fit, Watanuki poussa un tout autre genre de gémissements, de soupirs et de cris. Domeki aussi avait l'air d'apprécier, à en juger sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux fermés et les soupirs lascifs qu'il poussait. Il se pencha, embrassa Watanuki sur la bouche de manière passionnée, fit glisser ses mains le long de ses flancs et agrippa fermement ses hanches, afin d'accélérer un peu la cadence de ses reins. Watanuki, en sentant la manœuvre, écarquilla les yeux et entoura de ses bras le cou de l'archer en gémissant : « Do…Domeki, ça fait mal… » Le brun le regarda en coin puis ralentit légèrement. Puis il glissa sa main droite dans le dos du medium afin de le coller un peu plus contre lui. Watanuki serra les lèvres et se crispa contre le torse de Domeki qui recommença à aller un peu plus vite, enfonça son visage dans le cou du brun et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Domeki poussa un gémissement et murmura : « Kimi…Hiro… ». Il se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière tandis qu'il se libérait en Watanuki qui poussa un long cri de plaisir et se relâcha sur le corps de l'archer qui poussa un long soupir de contentement. Il s'allongea, Watanuki toujours contre lui. Celui-ci était essoufflé et il se blottit contre Domeki qui l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura : « Je t'aime, Kimihiro…

-Tu ne penses pas que tu dis, Shizuka… » Souffla Watanuki avec un sourire.

Le lendemain matin, quand Watanuki ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage endormi de Domeki, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes, l'air paisible. Le médium eut un sourire déposa un baiser furtif sur le front de l'archer qui remua dans son sommeil. Le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargit. Il se redressa. Après la pluie de la veille, il faisait grand soleil et l'air était encore chargé de l'orage de la veille. La bougie avait complètement fondu. Watanuki leva les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au mur (3) et resta un moment immobile, puis bondit sur ses pieds, et secoua Domeki brusquement. « Debout, paresseux, on est super en retard !

-Mgh ?

-Lève-toi, on doit aller au lycée ! » S'exclama Watanuki en enfilant son pantalon puis sa chemise. Domeki se redressa, complètement dans les vapes. Puis, lentement, émergeant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se leva et s'habilla à son tour, sous les protestations de son ami qui pestait contre sa lenteur.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, courant en direction du lycée où les cours avaient commencé depuis déjà longtemps… « Domeki… » Watanuki, malgré le fait qu'il était hors d'haleine à cause de sa course, tentait de communiquer avec son compagnon. « Mmh ?

-Pour cette nuit…

-…

-Ça reste entre nous, hein ?

-… »

« Je me doutais bien…Qu'il ne l'accepterait pas si facilement… » Pensa l'archer en soupirant. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer à courir.

(1) : Quel merveilleux timing ! w

(2) : Mot utilisé au premier sens du terme. Amant : personne dont on est amoureux, et non avec laquelle on couche.

(3) : Domeki : Y'a pas de pendule chez moi...

Bloddy's Soul :…

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Cette fic aura sûrement une sorte de suite, où comment Watanuki acceptera entièrement et totalement ses sentiments et ses ébats avec notre archer préféré.

Enfin, bref. Soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier lemon depuis un an et mon premier dans la section XXX Holic. °

Hum…

Vous voyez le pitit bouton, là, en bas à gauche ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il vous appelle irrésistiblement ?


End file.
